Take Me Out
by xBornxOfxFlamesx
Summary: Naruto and his comrades locate team Hebi. Getting Sasuke alone and prepared to fight, Naruto ends up confessing his feelings. After a forest trist, he and Sasuke have to figure out their future, and the future of Konoha.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto. Nor do I own the rights to the song Take Me Out by Atomic Tom.

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

A/N: I'm all for lemons, but my heart's just not in it today. So sorry, but this isn't going to be insanely graphic.

**Take Me Out**

_If I was bold enough  
I would follow you forever_

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. After Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were assisted by other Konoha ninja, they managed to separate Sasuke from his four man team. Impatiently Naruto gave chase. Now they were deep in the forest. The sun was setting, casting a deep orange hue throughout the green trees.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted again. This time the raven actually stopped and whirled to face him only a few branches away.

Sasuke grinned smugly. "What's the matter dobe? Can't keep up? You never could." Watching the blonde heave for a breath, his grinned faded to a slight frown. "What do you want Naruto?"

Cerulean eyes flicked up to meet onyx. His heart beat reverberated in his ears. Every limb ached. Every smart ass response froze in his throat. When his mouth dropped open to answer, a sudden flood of tears filled Naruto's eyes. "You, Sasuke. That's all I've ever wanted. Just, you."

_But darling please  
Rescue me, take me out_

Exhaustion took over and Naruto's legs gave out, causing him to slip from his branch. Effortlessly Sasuke rushed forward and caught his ex-comrade before he plummeted to the ground far below. "Dobe."

Dropping down, Sasuke quickly located a thicket where passing nin wouldn't easily spot them. Sasuke silently mulled over the blonde's confession made moments ago while he gazed into half hooded, striking blue eyes. Here, alone with Naruto, he allowed his own feelings to come forth.

_Some may say,  
It's my fate _

"All you've ever wanted, Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly. He sat cross legged and slightly hunched in their environmental shelter.

A light blush dusted tan cheeks. "Well…yeah. When we were little all I wanted was your friendship. I guess when we got into the academy and saw all the girls fawning over you…I guess that's when I realized that's what I wanted too. To be with you. Like…you know. Like _that_." He scowled slightly. "But you hated everyone, especially me. And then when we finally did get kinda close…you left," he ended in a defeated tone.

_Am I just in time  
Or am I late_

"I had to go Naruto," Sasuke calmly insisted. Then in a hushed voice he continued, "Just because I left, doesn't mean feelings changed."

Blue met black instantly.

_If you can, understand  
Then…_

Their hands were all over one another. Pale hands raked through blonde spikes while tan hands gripped the white shirt covering a muscular chest. Lips locked and sparks flew. Aggressively Sasuke's tongue swiped at Naruto's kiss swollen lips, demanding entry. Instantly granting it, Naruto's body quivered as Sasuke explored him. Years of want was spilling over into these brief moments.

Quickly clothes were being peeled off. Hands mapped out the unfamiliar. Naruto marveled at the muscles that rippled in Sasuke's back as Sasuke ran his palms over Naruto's defined abs. As Sasuke's hands smoothed over Naruto's hips and roamed behind, questioning onyx eyes found resolute sky blue.

_You make me dread  
You make me sweat_

"This is going to hurt, Naruto," Sasuke murmured as he tried to prepare him the best his could with only his saliva.

"It's okay Sasuke," Naruto reassured as he tried not to wince. "If it's you, it's okay."

Pausing, Sasuke looked down at Naruto. The boy beneath him was tense, sweaty, and utterly beautiful. A realization came smashing into Sasuke's conscious. He wasn't doing this because of conquest or hormones. He loved Naruto. He was in love with his childhood friend. With a slight gasp he lowered his face to the crook of the other's neck. "God…I love you Naruto."

_But can you make  
Love mean something instead_

Gently raking his nails along pale skin, Naruto smiled up at the leaves overhead. "I love you too Sasuke," he replied softly.

Slowly propping himself back up, Sasuke gazed down at Naruto. Slowly removing his fingers, he positioned himself at the other's entrance. He leaned down and passionately kissed the blonde as he entered him.

_Something real, make me feel  
Then…_

They gasped in unison. Naruto slammed his eyes shut and Sasuke tried to go slow. Soon their breathing calmed. Tanned fingers twirled black strands. "You can move now, Sasuke," Naruto encouraged. Knowing he wasn't going to hurt his newfound love, Sasuke pulled out and re-entered as calmly as he could. Quickly his pace increased. They held tightly to one another as they writhed and moaned wantonly. Naruto pressed his body tightly to Sasuke's as the raven's mouth found his.

All too soon their passion escalated and Naruto cried out loudly. His cum splattered against Sasuke's stomach and his own while his anal muscles clamped down on Sasuke's manhood. With a loud, answering moan Sasuke came inside Naruto's passage.

Gently he removed himself from Naruto. Easing his body down while ecstasy still poured through his veins, Sasuke reached out and carefully pulled the blonde to his chest. This was a game changer. Currently he was the enemy. In his mind, the Hidden Leaf Village had to pay. With knowledge of all the injustices of the past it only seemed right to exact revenge. But the sleepy boy he had cradled in his arms aspired to be the next Hokage. Naruto had such faith in Leaf. He would surely battle until the bitter end for what he believed in.

_I don't want to stay here  
I don't wanna live half my life  
And disappear _

The second realization of the day hit Sasuke. Naruto was going to become Hokage! It wasn't just a silly dream anymore. All along the blonde had been telling him of all the great changes he had in mind to better Konoha. If Naruto could fix the future, perhaps the past wasn't something worth fighting for after all. Perhaps the future was what was worth fighting for. So the injustices of the past could never be brought about again.

Then Sasuke wouldn't have to fight and die alone for what he believed in. He could fight beside his former comrades and live with Naruto. It was a dream that always lingered in the back of his mind, but he never allowed himself to entertain.

They leisurely pulled their clothing back on. "Naruto…" Sasuke began. When the other boy turned and looked at him, silent words passed between them. Naruto's muscles relaxed and he smiled widely while he zipped up his sweatshirt. A delicate silence fell between them. Sasuke decided he'd finish what he had started. "I'd like to come home now."

_So if you want to take chances  
Take a chance on me_

Side by side they raced through the trees. All was quiet. Slightly alarmed by the silence, Naruto raced ahead a few branches. In the clearing before him, both teams were still squaring off. Kakashi and Sakura faced Suigetsu while team Gai faced Karin and Jugo. Luckily no one was making any move to fight while the two main components were missing. With a relieved sigh, Naruto dropped down from his branch. "Oi! Sakura-chan!" He immediately regretted calling out to his teammate. With lighting speed Jugo had pulled a kunai and launched it at him with alarming ferocity. Before he had a chance to react, however, a pale hand easily reached past him and snatched the kunai midair. Blue eyes widened as a collective gasp left the group. Naruto felt Sasuke's firm chest press into his back.

Deadly serious black eyes pinned his group to their places. "Enough," he announced. "No more fighting," he cast the Konoha group a sideways glance.

Naruto smiled nervously. "Yeah! What Sasuke said."

_Take me out  
I don't start, I don't end  
I don't change on my own_

"But Sasuke," Karin started, "What about your dream! Our team still has so much we have to do…" Suigetsu and Jugo nodded and looked at him expectantly.

Stepping around Naruto so they stood side by side, Sasuke appeared calmly resolute. "No. Some things have changed. I appreciate your help, but you three are dismissed." Karin squawked in shock while Suigetsu and Jugo looked to one another with raised eyebrows. Naruto smiled slightly and ducked his head. Tentatively his fingers wiggled, and Sasuke's own answered with a slight brush. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I said, team Hebi is dismissed," Sasuke repeated more firmly.

With a wide smile Suigetsu turned and took off. "Thanks Sasuke!" he called out faintly.

Karin wasn't leaving without a fight. "They don't understand you the way we do! The way I do Sasuke!" she pleaded desperately. "This is some kind of trick! If you go back to Konoha they'll put you on trial and kill you!"

_Take me out  
I don't lose, I don't win  
I don't do well alone_

"They won't," Sasuke humored her. Boldly he reached out and took Naruto's hand. "I won't be alone." Looking over at Kakashi, Gai, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Sakura, Sasuke almost smiled. "I won't be alone at all."

_Love is what we make it  
Take my heart and break it_

Karin looked at Sasuke's and Naruto's joined hands. She screamed at them, "This isn't fair! I love Sasuke!" Jugo held her from behind so she wouldn't attack them. Sakura winced. She had been thinking something similar when she saw Sasuke reach for Naruto.

Sasuke scoffed while Naruto frowned sadly. Jugo decided Karin had humiliated herself enough and lifted her, easily carrying her down the path while Karin loudly protested.

"What about the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked softly when team Hebi was clearly gone. "Aren't they expecting you to report back to whatever base they're at?"

Sasuke and the others glanced about, searching for an Akatsuki spy. When he was sure whoever had been supervising was gone, Sasuke gently ruffled Naruto's hair. "We can take care of that when the time comes. I'm not reporting back to them."

_Take me out  
I don't want to stay home _

"I'm going with you."

The others approached the pair to greet Sasuke. While everyone clapped him on the back and briefly hugged him, telling him how great it was to have him back, Naruto beamed up at him.

Their fingers remained entwined.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please review. =)


End file.
